Helping A Friend
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd helps a friend who is in series trouble.
1.

Helping A Friend  
  
By: Rebecca  
  
Summery: Syd helps a friend who is in serious trouble. Emily is also featured.   
  
Sydney Hansen sat in her office at St. Claire's Clinic finishing up some last minute paperwork. The day had been filled with patients and Syd was ready to go home and be with her family. Then Lynda appeared beside her, making her jump.   
"Mother you scared me," Syd snapped.   
"Slow day today?" Lynda asked her daughter.   
"Actually it was rather busy." Syd gathered up her stuff and was about to head out the door when Lynda stopped her.   
"It may be even busier tomorrow," Lynda said.   
"Mother let me pass," Syd snapped. "I want to get home."   
"Come dear, let me show you what tomorrow will bring." Lynda dragged Syd toward the door before Syd had time to protest.   
"What is it mother?" Syd asked, slightly annoyed.   
Lynda pointed to the far side of the road. 'Look over there darling."   
Syd looked to where her mother was pointing. "What am I looking at?"   
"Someone out there may need more help then you know." Lynda disappeared before Syd had time to question her.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and sighs. She goes into the house still thinking about the dream.   
"Morning Syd," Joanie said cheerfully.   
"Morning," Syd said sitting down at the bar. "Where's Emily?"   
"Getting dressed," Joanie said as she put Hannah in her high chair.   
Syd checked her watch. "She better get a move on."   
"Is everything OK Syd?" Joanie asked, a concerned look on her face.   
Syd sighed. "Yes, I've just been swamped with patients all week. I guess everyone needed to come in since we just reopened yesterday."   
"Yeah, I bet. It's been like that at the Barkery too.   
Then Jim comes into the room. "Morning all."   
"Hi dad," Syd said. She went over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. "How's your patient load?"   
"Light," Jim said sitting at the table to being reading the news paper.   
"I wish I could say the same for me," Syd said sitting at the table beside her father. "It's been nonstop since yesterday. I guess I was half expecting it since we just reopened yesterday."   
Jim put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "Just hang in there, things will calm down eventually."   
Syd smiled. "Thanks Dad." Syd checked her watch and stood up. "I have to go, Izzy probably needs help opening up. Joanie are you going to take Emily to school?"   
"Sure," Joanie said as she tried to feed Hannah.   
"Great," Syd said gathering her stuff and heading for the door. "Bye guys. Oh and Joanie bring Emily to the clinic around three."   
"OK," Joanie said. She held a spoon to Hannah's mouth trying to get Hannah to eat.   
"No," Hannah said.   
"Please," Joanie begged.   
Syd put on her coat. "Bye guys."   
"Bye Syd," Jim said.   
Syd goes out the door, slamming it behind her.   
Then Emily wheels into the house.   
"Morning Em," Joanie said cheerfully. "Syd just left."   
"I know I saw her leave," Emily said. "Guess that means you're taking me to school then huh?"   
Joanie wiped Hannah's mouth. "Yep so we better get a move on."   
"I just have to get my book bag from in the living room," Emily said.   
"Hurry up," Joanie called as she lifted Hannah out of her high chair.   
A few seconds later Emily came back into the room with her book bag on her lap. "OK, all set."   
Joanie boosted Hannah up on her hip. "Great! Let me just grab my purse and we'll be all set."   
Joanie grabbed her purse and headed out the door.   
  
Syd walked into the clinic and found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Morning Izzy, how's the patient load?   
"OK," Izzy said. "For now."   
Syd laughed. "I'm going to go put my stuff away." Syd headed for the office to put her stuff away.   
Izzy followed her in there. "When you're ready there's a patient in room two you can have."   
Syd sighed. "Thanks. It seems like I've been here for weeks."   
"Yeah, it does." Izzy said and walked out of the room.   
Syd quickly put her stuff away and went to see who her first patient of the day was.   
  
Joanie pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. She helped Emily out and into her wheelchair.   
'Ga, I don't know how Syd does it," Joanie said.   
Emily laughed. "Yeah, I bet.   
Joanie gets back in the car and rolls down the window. "Have a good day. Oh and remember I'm taking you to the clinic at three."   
Emily gave Joanie a questioning look. "Really?"   
"Yeah, she told me to for some reason," Joanie said. "Have a good day."   
"You too," Emily said as Joanie drove away. Emily wheeled into school and toward her locker. She was putting her stuff away when Ally came up behind her.   
"Hey," Ally said. "Man it's good to be back."   
Emily gave Ally a weird look. "You're actually happy to be back. You are one weird teen Ally Henderson."   
"What?" Ally asked.   
"Nothing," Emily said as she got out her World History book. "Here we go again."   
"So do you want to come to youth group this Sunday?" Ally asked as Emily slammed her locker shut.   
"Sure! Will they even have it?" Emily asked as she wheeled down the hall.   
"Oh yeah," Ally said. "The church wasn't damaged that bad."   
"OK, count me in."   
"Great! I'll save you a seat a lunch," Ally said.   
"OK, bye," Emily said waving. Emily sighed and wheeled to her first period class, dreading what the day was going to bring.   
  
At the vet clinic Jim was tending to a sick dog and Heather was on the computer.   
"Tell Ms. Smith she can come pick up George," Jim said.   
"OK." Heather said cheerfully. "Not too many patients this week."   
'Everyone is probably afraid another storm will hit," Jim said.   
"Yeah, probably."   
Then the door opened and Mr. Miller walked in with his dog Brian.   
"Hi Mr. Miller," Heather said.   
"Mr. Miller what can I do for you?" Jim asked.   
"Old Brian here has been giving me some trouble. He won't eat, even his favorite foods.   
Jim bent down to the dog. "On a hunger strike maybe?"   
"I don't know. He's been like this ever since the neighbors next door moved away. They had a kid he liked to play with."   
"Maybe he's just lonely. Is it OK if I keep him over night to run some tests?"   
"Certainly," Mr. Miller said. He handed Jim the leash.   
"I'll call you when he's ready to come home," Jim said.   
"Thanks doc," Mr. Miller said heading out the door. "I owe you one."   
"Bye," Heather said.   
"Well, looks like we have our hands full with a lonely pup."   
Heather petted the dog. "He looks sad."   
Jim picked the dog up and carried him into the back. "Probably is."   
  
At the clinic Syd was finishing up with a patient. The crowd hadn't been too bad but Syd was ready for a break.   
"Izzy I'm going to go ahead and make my rounds at University," Syd said.   
"OK, we're slow now. I can handle things here," Izzy said.   
"Great! I'm going to go grab lunch while I'm at it too."   
"OK," Izzy said.   
Syd went back to the office to grab her stuff. She headed for the door. "I should be back around one or so."   
"OK," Izzy said.   
Syd headed out the door and toward the car. She drove to the hospital and went to see about her patients. As she was walking down the hall she noticed a familiar face.   
"Lynn?" Syd called running up to her.   
Lynn turned. "Dr. Hansen?"   
"What are you doing here?"   
"My oldest daughter Lindsey is really sick. We had to bring her to a specialist."   
"Have they told you anything yet?" Syd asked, concern in her voice.   
"The doctor thinks Lindsey may have Leukemia."   
Syd sighed. "I'm so sorry."   
"But he's not sure. He's going to do a biopsy to make sure."   
"That's wise. Who is your doctor?" Syd asked.   
"Dr. Swanson," Lynn said.   
"OK, I'll be right back," Syd said. She headed for the CT room and knocked on the door.   
"Yes?" Dr. Swanson asked. "Dr. Hansen! Can I help you?"   
"Yes. You're treating a patient named Lindsey Smith?"   
"Yes, why?"   
"She's a friend of mine and I was wondering if you would mind telling me a little about her condition?"   
"Lindsey has Leukemia."   
"Are you sure?" Syd asked with a fearful expression on her face.   
"Yes. I was just about to tell the family now."   
"May I do it?" Syd asked.   
"Be my guest," Dr. Swanson said.   
"Thanks," Syd said. She took the chart from him and went back to where Lynn was waiting.   
"What did the doctor say?" Lynn asked Syd when she saw her?   
Syd hesitated. "He said it doesn't look good. Lindsey does have Leukemia."   
"Oh my god," Lynn said, in a shocked voice.   
Syd put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. We're going to start her on chemo right away and if she responds to that then she'll be fine."   
"If?"   
"There is a slight possibility that the chemo could fail."   
"And then she could die?"   
Syd nods. "It's possible but let's just wait and see what happens. Can I meet Lindsey? How's Katie doing?"   
Then Katie comes out of her cousin's room. "Syd!"   
Syd smiled. "Hey sweet heart how are you doing?"   
Katie runs to Syd and Syd picks her up. "Fine. Lindsey is sick."   
"I know but don't worry we're going everything we can to help her." Syd goes into Lindsey's room.   
"Lindsey this is Dr. Hansen, she helped Katie after your aunt died."   
"Hi," Lindsey said. "So what's wrong with me. Is my mom getting worried over nothing?"   
Syd put Katie down. "I'm afraid not. Lindsey your doctor has been looking at your scans. You have what's called Leukemia."   
"Cancer?" Lindsey asked, fear in her voice.   
"Yes," Syd said. "But don't worry we're going to start you on chemo right away."   
"So that means I have to stay here and I can't go back home to school?" Lindsey asked.   
"Well Dr. Swanson is the best specialist in New England so I think it would be wise to stick with him."   
Then Dr. Swanson enters the room. "How are you feeling Lindsey?"   
"OK, I guess," Lindsey said.   
"I take it Dr. Hansen has told you the diagnosis?"   
"Yeah, she told me. How soon do I have to start puking my guts out?" Lindsey asked.   
"Probably tomorrow. I want to start you on chemo right away," Dr. Swanson said.   
Lindsey looked down. "I'm going to loose my hair aren't I?"   
"Yes but don't worry it will grow back eventually," Syd said.   
Lindsey nodded.   
Syd checks her watch. "Lindsey I have to go but I'll be back soon OK."   
"Nice meeting you," Lindsey said.   
Syd smiled and walked out of the room. She headed for the clinic where she found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Hey Izzy, how are things looking?" Syd asked coming up to the desk.   
"Not bad," Izzy said. "How were rounds?"   
"OK," Syd said. "I ran into Katie's Aunt. It turns out her daughter has Leukemia."   
"Katie, the one who you helped the week of all the storms?" Izzy asked.   
"That's the one," Syd said. "Come and get me when Emily comes in. I never ate lunch so I'm going to go grab something from the lounge."   
"OK," Izzy said.   
Syd went to the office and grabbed some left over food from the refrigerator. She sat down at her desk and looked at the piles and piles of paperwork she had to do. Syd sighed, not wanting to do what was in front of her. Then there was a knock at the door and Syd looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway.   
"Hey," Michael said.   
Syd smiled. "Hey yourself. What brings you to my side of town?"   
"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and see how things were going."   
'Busy," Syd said. "Everyone is trying to make up for lost time because we were closed for a week."   
"Well how about I make it better. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"   
"That sounds great. I just have to check on a patient first," Syd said.   
"Whose the patient?"   
"Remember the little girl Katie that stayed with me?"   
"Yeah," Michael said.   
"Her cousin Lindsey has Leukemia."   
"That's awful."   
"Yeah," Syd said.   
Then Izzy walks in. "Dr. Hansen Emily is here."   
"Thanks Izzy," Syd said. She turned back to Michael. "I'd better go see what I can give her to do." Syd kissed Michael on the cheek.   
"I'll see you at seven," Michael said.   
Syd smiled. "OK." Syd went to the front where Emily was waiting.   
"Hi Syd," Emily said.   
"Hey. How was school?" Syd asked her.   
"It was OK," Emily said. "I kind of have a lot of homework."   
"Oh," Syd said. "Do you want to go ahead and start on it?"   
"Yeah, I have to start a science project," Emily said.   
"Why don't you go do it in my office," Syd said.   
"OK," Emily said. She wheeled into Syd's office with Syd following. "Never got to the paperwork huh?"   
"Nope," Syd said. "You do your work and I'll do mine."   
Emily smiled. "OK, sounds like a plan." Emily pulled out her books and began working.   
  
That night Emily and Syd came home to find Jim and Joanie in the kitchen preparing dinner.   
"Something smells good," Syd said sitting her stuff on the table.   
"Chicken pop pie," Joanie said. "Hi Emily."   
'Hi Joanie," Emily said. "Syd I'm going to go finish my homework in the guesthouse."   
"OK," Syd said sitting down at the bar.   
Emily wheeled into the guesthouse to finish her homework.   
"So, how was your day Joanie?" Syd asked.   
"Wild," Joanie said. "First the phones went dead at The Barkery and then I had so many customers that I didn't have time to deal with it."   
"Where's Hannah?" Syd asked biting into a carrot.   
"Upstairs asleep," Joanie said. "She was out before Harold had time to pick up his blue crayon."   
Syd checked her watch. "Joanie it's only six thirty."   
"Don't look at me," Joanie said. "She was asleep the minute her head hit the bed."   
"I hope she's not coming down with something, again," Syd said.   
"Me neither," Joanie said. "So how was your day?"   
"Long," Syd said. "I found out that Katie's cousin Lindsey is here seeing a specialist because she has Leukemia."   
"The little girl who stayed with us?" Jim asked.   
"Yep, that's the one," Syd said.   
"I'm sorry Syd," Jim said.   
Then the phone rings.  
"I'll get it," Syd said picking up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Dr. Hansen its Lynn. I was wondering if you could keep Katie for the night. I need to stay here with Lindsey and my husband isn't here yet."   
"Of course," Syd said. "I'll come and get her if you like."   
"That would be great," Lynn said. "Thank you so much."   
"Not a problem. I'll be there shortly." Syd hung up the phone.   
"Who was that Syd?" Joanie asked.   
"Lynn, Katie's mother. She wants Katie to stay here for the night. Would that be all right?"   
"I don't have a problem with it," Joanie said. She turned to Jim. "Dad?"   
"Fine with me," Jim said. "What about Robbie?"   
"He won't care, he's never here anyway," Syd said. She grabbed her coat and purse. "I'll be back soon." Syd rushed out the door and toward the hospital.   
  
When Syd reached the hospital she found Lynn waiting for her.   
"Thank you so much Dr. Hansen," Lynn said. She handed Syd Katie's things.   
"Not a problem," Syd said. "Where's Katie?"   
"Saying goodbye to Lindsey," Lynn said.   
Syd followed Lynn into Lindsey's room. "Hi Katie."   
Katie smiled and ran to hug Syd. "I get to stay at your house?"   
"Yes, you do," Syd said smiling. She went over to the bed. "How are you feeling Lindsey?"   
"Scared," Lindsey said. "They start me on chemo tomorrow."   
"It's OK, don't be nervous," Syd said quietly. She rubbed Emily's forehead in a comforting gesture. "You get some rest and I'll bring this little rug rat back tomorrow."   
"Hey I'm not a rug rat," Katie said.   
Syd tickled her tummy. "You're not?"   
Katie shuck her head. "No."   
Syd smiled. "Come on let's go to my house and eat dinner. Do you like chicken pop pie?"   
Katie nodded. "Yes." Katie took Syd's hand.   
"Good," Syd said as she led Katie out of the hospital.   
  
When Syd got home with Katie she found Michael in the living room.   
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Syd said.   
"It's OK believe me I understand," Michael said. He noticed Katie. "Whose this?"   
"This is Katie the one I was telling you about," Syd said. She bent down to Katie. "Katie why don't you go see if Joanie has dinner ready?"   
Katie nodded and ran into the kitchen.   
Syd stood up and faced Michael. "I'm so sorry. I'm not being the best girlfriend in the world am I?"   
"Syd I know you're busy and I am too. Maybe this isn't going to work," Michael said.   
"It has to," Syd pleaded. "I care about you."   
Michael kissed Syd on the cheek. "I care about you too. We can make this work."   
Syd wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks why don't we try for tomorrow night?"   
"Tomorrow night is perfect," Michael said. "You can even bring Katie along if you need to."   
Syd smiled. "Great!"   
Syd and Michael went into the kitchen.   
"Hi Michael," Joanie said. "You and Syd have a date?"   
"Tomorrow," Michael said. "I figured Syd needed to stay here and keep Katie."   
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Joanie asked.   
Syd gave Joanie a stern look.   
"I would love to," Michael said.   
"Great! I hope you like Chicken Pop Pie," Joanie said.   
"Oh he loves it," Syd said.   
"Great!" Joanie said. She lifted Hannah from her high chair. "Hannah do you want to go play with Katie?"   
"No," Hannah wined.   
"OK," Joanie said. "Come on let's go play with Katie."   
Hannah shook her head. "NO."   
"Hannah be nice," Joanie snapped. She turned to Syd. "She hasn't had a nap."   
"I noticed," Syd said. She sat down at the table. Michael sat down beside her.   
  
Joanie took Hannah and Katie upstairs to let Katie play in Hannah's room.   
"You be a good girl," Joanie told Hannah. She turned to Katie. "Katie you can play with Hannah's toys."   
Katie smiled. "OK." Katie got down on the floor and started playing with Hannah's toys.   
Then Syd came into the room. "Dinner is almost ready."   
"Thanks," Joanie said. She looked at Hannah and Katie playing together. "They're so cute together."   
Syd smiled. "Yeah, they are.   
"Is Lindsey going to be OK?" Joanie asked Syd, suddenly turning serious.   
"I don't know, it's hard to say right now," Syd said. "Come on dinner is ready."   
"Come on girls let's go eat," Joanie said to Hannah and Katie.   
Katie and Hannah raced downstairs.   
"Those two are certainly excited," Michael said.   
"What's Alex doing tonight?" Syd asked sitting down beside Michael.   
"She's at a friend's house on the basketball team."   
"Oh, that's nice," Syd said.   
  
After dinner Syd and Michael stood on the porch.   
"I had a lovely time tonight," Michael said kissing Syd on the cheek.   
"Me too," Syd said. "Tomorrow we can go on a real date."   
"Sounds like a plan to me," Michael said.   
Syd laughed.   
"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."   
Syd kissed him good-bye and watched him go. She went into the house to find Katie and Emily in the living room watching Annie.   
"We're just watching Annie," Emily said. "Joanie went to put Hannah down for bed."   
"Have you done your homework?" Syd asked giving Emily a stern look.   
"Yes, I did," Emily said rolling her eyes.   
Syd sits on the couch. "OK."   
"Is Lindsey going to be OK?"   
"I don't know, it's too early to tell," Syd said.   
"Is she ganna die Syd?" Katie asked.   
"I hope not," Syd said giving her a hug. "Are you ready for bed?"   
"No," Katie said shaking her head and giggling.   
"OK you can stay up for a few more minutes and finish the movie," Syd said. "I'm going to go change for bed."   
"OK," Emily said.   
  
Syd was in the guesthouse getting dressed for bed when Lynda appeared beside her.   
"Well, you're playing the hero once again," Lynda said.   
"Mother," Syd snapped.   
Lynda sat down on the edge of Syd's unmade bed. "You used to be so neat when you were little, what happened?"   
Syd put on a tank top. "Life, that's what happened."   
"And what are you going to do about Lindsey?"   
"There's nothing I can do," Syd said. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I just want her to be OK. Katie doesn't need to lose any more family members."   
"Syd you know that girl is going to need support."   
"I know mom," Syd said. "Don't you have somewhere to be? And by the way how's Lilly?"   
"I'm good," Lilly Gallagher said appearing beside Syd. She gave Syd a hug.   
"Lilly," Syd said. "I can't believe you're here."   
"Well I couldn't let my twin sister get into too much trouble without me," Lilly said. She sat down on the bed beside Syd. "So, how are you?"   
"I'm good," Syd said even though that was far from the truth.   
"No your not Syd," Lilly said. "I can see it in your eyes, what's wrong?"   
Syd sighed. "I have a patient who might not live to see Christmas and her little cousin Katie just lost her mom."   
"Syd you're doing everything you can," Lilly said putting a hand on Syd's shoulder. Then her beeper went off. "I have to go, mother calling."   
"Which one?"   
Lilly turned around. "What?"   
"Your adopted mother or your real mother."   
"My adopted mother. I don't know my real mother and even if I did I wouldn't talk to her." Lilly disappeared before Syd had time to question her.   
"That was weird," Syd said looking at her mother.   
"You were the best mother that Lilly ever had," Lynda said.   
"I miss her," Syd said tears wailing up in her eyes.   
"I know you do dear, I know."   
Syd watched as her mother disappeared and continued getting dressed with a puzzled look on her face. Then Emily came into the room.   
"Jeez how long does it take you to get dressed?" Emily asked.   
"Not long," Syd said.   
"You sure have been in here a while," Emily said. "Katie fell asleep on the couch."   
"I knew she would," Syd said. "Emily can I ask you something?"   
"Sure," Emily said shrugging her shoulders.   
"Do you think of me as someone you can talk to?"   
Emily shrugged. "I guess so. I've only been living with you for a few months now."   
"Yeah," Syd said. "I was just wondering."   
"OK," Emily said. She headed for the door. "Come on Syd."   
"Coming."   
Emily went back into the house leaving Syd alone once more.   
"See she does care about you," Lynda said.   
Syd smiled. "Thanks mom."   
Lynda patted Syd on the shoulder and disappeared.   
  
A few minutes later Syd went into the house to find Emily and Joanie on the couch.   
"Where's Katie?" Syd asked them.   
"I put her upstairs with Hannah," Joanie said. "Since you were taking forever."   
"I was not," Syd said sitting down on the couch. Syd scooted Emily's wheelchair out of the way.   
"Sorry, sometimes I forget to push it out of the way," Emily said.   
"Its OK," Syd said. "So what movie are we watching?"   
"How about Gilmore Girls, it's on," Joanie said.   
"OK, whatever," Syd said. She leaned back on the couch and waited for Gilmore Girls to start.   
"This show is so funny," Joanie said.   
"Yeah, I know," Emily said. "Kids talk about it all the time at school."   
"Really?" Syd asked giving Emily a questioning look.   
"Yeah," Emily said. "Speaking of which I have to go call Ally."   
"Why?" Syd asked.   
"For homework reasons," Emily said scooting herself in her wheelchair. Emily wheeled into the guesthouse without a backward glance.   
  
When Emily got to the guesthouse she quickly dialed Ally's number.   
"Hey, it's me," Emily said when Ally picked up.   
"Are you all ready?" Ally asked.   
The girls were talking about the concert they were going to see on Friday.   
"Yep, totally," Emily said.   
"Syd doesn't know does she?" Ally said.   
'Nope, she's in total darkness," Emily said. "I can't believe I lied to her."   
"Yeah, I know but don't worry she'll never know," Ally said. "I'm surprised you got this far.   
"Yeah, I know," Emily said. "Why are we keeping this a secret again?"   
"Because with everything that has been going on Syd will never let you go to a concert."   
"Yeah, you're right."   
"Well I have to go, Syd thinks I'm calling about homework."   
'OK, bye," Ally said.   
Emily hung up and sighed, this was going to be the best night ever. Emily went back into the living room without looking too obvious that she was excited.   
"Did you get everything straightened out?" Syd asked.   
"Yep, I did," Emily said trying to hide her smile.   
"Come on you're missing the movie," Joanie said.   
"OK." Emily boosted herself up onto the couch beside Syd and pushed her wheelchair out of the way. "So, what's Lorelei doing now?"   
"Yelling at Rory for staying out all night with her boyfriend Dean," Joanie said.   
"Oh," Emily said. She sat back against the couch trying not to think about the night ahead.   
  
The next day was Friday, Lindsey's first day of chemo and the concert for Emily. Syd walked into the house to find Emily and Joanie in the kitchen along with Hannah.   
"Morning girls," Syd said cheerfully putting her stuff on the counter. "Emily it's Friday."   
"I know," Emily said trying not to sound too excited.   
"So have any plans tonight?" Joanie asked Emily.   
"Ally invited me over tonight, so maybe I'll go hang out with her."   
"I don't want you go anywhere just incase an emergency comes up with Lindsey," Syd said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.   
"I want to meet her Syd," Emily said.   
"Maybe you can." Syd sat down at the bar.   
"I have to get to school," Emily said. "Laura is taking me."   
Syd looks at her. "You didn't tell me."   
"I must have forgot," Emily said. She grabbed her books and wheeled out the door.   
Syd looked at Joanie. "Do you think something is going on with her?"   
"I don't know," Joanie said. She lifted Hannah out of her high chair and headed upstairs. "You're on your own this time Syd."   
Syd gave Joanie a weird look. "Thanks."   
"You're welcome," Joanie said and disappeared upstairs.   
Syd finished her breakfast and raced out the door to the clinic. When she got there she found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Morning Dr. Hansen," Izzy said.   
"Morning," Syd said. "How's the patient load?"   
"Not bad," Izzy said. "You have several messages. A Lynn Smith called for you."   
"Did she say what she wanted?" Syd asked with a concerned expression on her face.   
"She just said to bring Katie down to the hospital."   
"Thanks," Syd said. "I have to go get her from home, I'll be back soon."   
"OK," Izzy said.   
Syd raced out the door toward home. She found Katie in the living room.   
"Hi Syd," Katie said.   
"Hi sweetie," Syd said sitting down on the couch beside Katie. "Your Aunt called, she wants me to bring you down to the hospital."   
"OK," Katie said. She got up and followed Syd out the door.   
  
When they reached the hospital Syd took Katie to see Lindsey and her mom.   
"Dr. Hansen," Lynn said coming up to them. "Thank you so much."   
"Not a problem," Syd said smiling. "She's a joy to have around."   
"Is Lindsey all better?" Katie asked.   
'No, not yet, she just got back from her first session of chemo," Lynn said.   
"Do you mind if I say hello?" Syd asked.   
"Not at all, go on in," Lynn said. She showed Syd into Lindsey's room.   
"Hi Lindsey, I'm Dr. Hansen how are you feeling?" Syd asked going over to the bed.   
"How do you think I feel?" Lindsey snapped. "I feel crummy that's what I feel. Is my hair going to fall out?"   
Syd nodded. "I'm afraid so."   
Lindsey sighed and looked away. "Great, now I'll look like an even bigger freak then I already am."   
"You're not a freak Lindsey, I think you're pretty," Katie said.   
Lindsey smiled. "Thanks Katie."   
Syd smiled. "Well I have to go so I'll see you later OK."   
"Bye Dr. Hansen," Lindsey said.   
"Bye," Syd said heading for the door. "Get some rest."   
"I will," Lindsey said.   
"Thanks again Dr. Hansen," Lynn said.   
"Not a problem," Syd said and walked out of the room leaving the family alone.   
  
At the Barkery Joanie was getting freshly baked cookies out of the oven when Burt walked through the door.   
"Hi sunshine," Burt said.   
"Hi Burt," Joanie said. "What brings you to my little neighborhood?"   
"I was hoping we could grab lunch," Burt said. "I feel like I haven't seen you all week."   
"I know things have been really crazy at my house. Maybe we can do something together this weekend?" Joanie said.   
"Sounds great."   
Joanie turned around to face him but when she did her back jolted. Joanie almost screamed in pain.   
"Joanie are you OK?" Burt asked, concerned.   
"I think I just threw my back out," Joanie said wincing in pain. "I don't know how though."   
"I think you turned around too fast," Burt said. "I heard it pop. What should we do?"   
"Take me to Syd," Joanie said.   
"Sure," Burt said helping Joanie toward the door.   
  
At the clinic Syd was in the office when Izzy came in.   
"Dr. Hansen there's a patient in exam three who really needs to see you," Izzy said.   
"Thanks Izzy, I'll be right there," Syd said. Syd put her paperwork aside and went out to see what the problem was. She threw open the curtain to exam three to find Joanie and Burt there. "Joanie? What happened?"   
"For some reason I threw my back out and I don't know how I did it," Joanie said. "It hurts Syd, can't you give me something?"   
"I'm going to need to examine you first Joanie," Syd said. "Can you sit up?"   
"No," Joanie said.   
"OK, I'm going to go get you a gown and we'll see what the problem is," Syd said. She motioned for Burt to follow her. Once outside Syd began talking. "I don't think there's much you can do now. Thanks for bringing her in."   
"Is she going to be OK?" Burt asked.   
"She should be fine," Syd said. "I'll have her call you after I drug her."   
"OK," Burt said and walked out of the clinic.   
Syd went to get a gown for Joanie and came back to Joanie.   
"Where's Burt?" Joanie asked as Syd helped her sit up.   
"He had to go back to work," Syd said.   
"Oh," Joanie said as Syd helped her put on the gown.   
"OK Joanie tell me where it hurts when I press on it OK," Syd instructed.   
Joanie nodded.   
Syd started pressing on Joanie's back, trying to determine where the injury was located.   
"OW," Joanie screamed in pain. She pointed to her lower back. "In my lower back."   
"OK, all it takes is OW," Syd said. "I'm going to proscribe a muscle reliever to help relax the muscle. You should be feeling better in a few days. But someone is going to have to take over with Hannah because you aren't going to be able to lift her."   
Joanie sighed and lay back down on the bed. "Great."   
Syd laughed. "OK, let's get you fixed up and get you home to bed."   
"Someone needs to pick up Hannah from daycare," Joanie said.   
"I'll do that. Why don't you stay here for a while and let that medication start working."   
Joanie sighed. "OK."   
Syd helped Joanie sit up. "Good."  
  
At South Providence High Emily sat in the cafeteria waiting for Ally. Finally after a few minutes Ally came over to the table.   
"So are you ready for tonight?" Ally asked sitting down at the table beside Emily.   
"Yep, I'm all ready," Emily said excitedly. "You were right, Syd doesn't want me going out on account of Lindsey."   
"That's sad."   
"Yeah, she wants me near by incase of an emergency." Emily bit into her turkey sandwich.   
"We will still be nearby," Ally said unwrapping her lunch. "I can't believe we're going to see N'SYNC live in concert."   
"I know I am so excited. I'm coming over to your house around six. Where did you tell your mom we were going?"   
"To a movie," Ally said. "This is going to be good."   
"Yeah," Emily said, laughing as she said it.   
"OK, well I have to hurry up and eat. I have a term paper due next period and I have to go see if it's ready to turn in," Ally said.   
"OK," Emily said.   
  
Back at the Hansen house Jim helped Joanie onto the couch.   
"How did this happen?" Jim asked.   
"I don't know. One minute I was talking to Burt and the next I was sitting on an exam table at St. Claire's," Joanie said. "Syd said she'd pick up Hannah from daycare."   
"She went to do that right now," Jim said. "Can I get you anything?"  
"An ice pack would be nice and the TV remote," Joanie said.   
"Sure," Jim said.   
"Thanks," Joanie said. She sat back against the couch and sighed, this was going to be a long night.   
Jim comes back in with her ice pack and hands her the TV remote. "Here you go. How's the pain?"   
"Better, what Syd gave me is really helping," Joanie said.   
"Good. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Syd should be home shortly," Jim said.   
"OK," Joanie said.   
  
Syd drove into the driveway with Hannah in the car a few minutes later. She walked into the house with Hannah in her arms and the diaper bag on her shoulder. Syd walked into the living room to find Joanie on the couch watching TV.   
"Hey," Syd said. "I brought Hannah home."   
"Syd you're a life savor," Joanie said. "Hey bug."   
"Mommy hurt?" Hannah asked.   
"Yes, don't bother mommy," Syd said. "Come on let's go into the kitchen and fix a snack for Emily."   
Hannah laughed and leaned her head on Syd's shoulder.   
Syd carried her into the kitchen and put her in the highchair. Then Emily came through the door.   
"Hey, how was your day?" Syd asked Emily.   
"OK," Emily said trying to hide her excitement. "I'm so glad it's the weekend though."   
"You and everybody else," Syd said. "Hannah and I were just going to fix you a snack."   
"Great! Thanks!" Emily put her book bag on the coat rack.   
"Do you have any homework?" Syd asked.   
"Nope, free for the weekend," Emily said. "Ally and I are going to a movie and then I'm going to spend the night at her house."   
"That sounds fine," Syd said. She didn't realize that danger was only hours away.   
Emily headed for the guesthouse. "I'm going to go pack for tonight."   
"OK," Syd said. "Your snack will be ready soon."   
"OK," Emily said and headed for the guesthouse.   
Syd watched her go. She wondered if there was something going on with Emily. Syd pushed the thought out of her mind and continued to fix Emily's snack.   
  
After Emily packed she dialed Ally's number. After the third ring Ally picked up.   
"Hello?" Ally asked.   
"Hey, its me. I'm all packed. What time should I be there?" Emily asked, almost in a whisper.   
"Around five."   
"By the way how did you get the tickets anyway?" Emily asked.   
"From a friend at school who didn't want them," Ally answered. "I have to go and get ready so I'll see you around five."   
"OK, bye," Emily said and hung up.   
Then Syd came into the room. "You all packed?"   
"Yep," Emily said.   
Syd sat down on her bed. "What movies are you'll going to see?"   
"Probably SPY KIDS," Emily said. "But we'll just have to wait and see."   
"I see," Syd said. "Well don't say out too late. I don't want Laura calling me at midnight asking where in the heck you two are."   
"Don't worry we won't," Emily lied.   
"OK. Well, your snack is ready," Syd said.   
"OK, I'll be right there," Emily said.   
Syd nodded and walked toward the house.   
Emily sighed, she hated lying to Syd but she felt she had no other choice.   
Around five Syd drove Emily over to Ally's house.   
"Don't stay up too late," Syd said as she helped Emily out of the car.   
"We won't," Emily said even though she knew that was a complete lie. She still couldn't believe she was going off to a concert without anyone knowing and she still couldn't believe that Ally had gotten the tickets from a friend at school.   
"Emily are you OK?" Syd asked breaking into her thoughts.   
"Fine! See you tomorrow," Emily said.   
"Bye," Syd said as she got into the car and drove away.   
Emily wheeled up to the house and Ally met her at the door.   
"So tell me again why you think your mom wouldn't have let us go to a concert on a Friday night?" Emily asked Ally once they were in her room.   
"Because we can't really afford it right now and my friend only had two tickets. I knew Laura and Syd both would say no to the idea of us going to a concert all alone especially on a Friday night. I hate lying too but how else are we going to get to go to the N'SYNC. I'm getting prepared for any punishment I get."   
"I wish I could be as brave as you are," Emily said. "I've never lied to Syd before."   
"I know and I've never lied to Laura before," Ally said. "Do you think we shouldn't do it?"   
"I'm still thinking," Emily said.   
Ally switched on the radio to 95.5 The Beat.   
"This is 95.5 The Beat telling all you folks out there that the N'SYNC concert has been canceled due to bad weather conditions."  
"You've got to be kidding," Ally said. "We can still go in the rain."   
"Not according to them we can't," Emily said. "I hate this."   
"Well we could go to a movie instead. What's playing?"   
"How about Heart Breakers?" Emily suggested.   
"No way, I heard that movie was bad news," Ally said. "How about Josie And The Pussy Cats?"  
"Is that out yet?" Emily asked looking around Ally's room.   
"Let's go check the paper."   
"How about the movie CAST AWAY?"   
"OK, I haven't seen that yet," Ally said. "Perfect. Now we're doing what we really said we were going to do."   
"I feel better already," Emily said smiling.   
"Come on let's go see what time the movie starts." Ally made her way down the hall with Emily following. Luckily they had a house that was wheel chair assemble.   
"Did an old lady used to live here?" Emily asked.   
"Yeah, along time ago," Ally said. She got the paper off the counter.   
"What are you two up to?" Laura asked coming into the kitchen.   
"We're seeing what time Cast Away starts," Emily said.   
"Oh that's supposed to be a good movie," Laura said.   
"Laura can we go out to eat before the movie?" Ally asked.   
"I guess so. That's what we were going to do anyway since we have no food what so ever."   
Emily and Ally exchange looks.   
"Do you want to see if Syd and Joanie want to come?" Laura asked.   
"Joanie threw her back out and Syd has to stay home and take over her mom duties," Emily said.   
"That's too bad," Laura said. "Poor Joanie."   
"Yeah."   
  
At the Hansen house Joanie is laying on the couch and Syd is in the chair eating pizza.   
"Do you want to watch a movie? I can't do much of anything else," Joanie said.   
"Sure, why not," Syd said. She put down the pizza and went over to the movie cabinet. "We have Run Away Bride, Zeon The Zequal, Titanic."   
"How about Titanic, we need something long," Joanie said. "Where's Hannah?"   
"With Dad," Syd said. "They're getting ice cream."   
"Oh."   
Syd popped in the tape and pressed play. She sat back on the couch and continued to eat her pizza waiting for the movie to start.   
Then Jim came into the room followed by Fearless.   
"Hey dad," Syd said turning around. "Did you get some ice cream?"   
"Yep, didn't we Hannah?" Jim asked his three-year-old grand daughter.   
"Ice cream," Hannah said giggling.   
Syd put the pizza down and took Hannah from Jim. "Come here sweetie."   
Hannah reached for Syd. "Mommy hurt?"   
"Yes, mommy is hurt," Joanie said from the couch. "Syd can you put her down for bed?"   
"Sure, not a problem," Syd said heading for the stairs. "Hannah it's time for bed."   
Hannah shook her head. "No bed."   
"Yes bed," Syd said. She carried Hannah upstairs and put her in her crib.   
"Read?" Hannah asked.   
"OK, one book," Syd said. "How about The Run Away Bunny."   
Hannah smiles. "Yeah."   
"OK. Once upon a time........."   
  
Emily and Ally talked as they rode to the theater.   
"What time do you think the movie will be over girls?" Laura asked.   
"We'll call you," Ally said. "We might go get some ice cream afterward."   
"OK well you have my cell phone. Call me when you're done," Laura said. She helped Emily out of the car and drove away.   
"OK, let's go," Emily said.   
"You got it," Ally said.   
The girls went up to the line to get their tickets.   
"Well, if it isn't my street buddy Lilly," Carson, Lilly's buddy who had gotten her thrown out of the clinic window.   
Emily turned around. "Were you talking to me?"   
Carson chuckled. "Who else would I be talking to?" Carson asked. "What, running with the good people now? What happened to you Lil, I thought we were a team?"   
"Who are you?" Emily asked.   
"What, you don't remember me? Its Carson, the one who got you to go to that clinic on Federal Hill."   
"Get away from me you creep," Emily said turning back around. "Come on Ally let's go."   
"Lilly!" Carson called. "Why can't we work this out?"   
Emily and Ally hurried into the theater.   
"Who was that guy?" Ally asked once they were inside.   
"I have no idea but he was starting to freak me out. I think he thought I was my dead twin Lilly."   
"Creepy," Ally said giving the ticket man their tickets.   
"Totally." Emily wheeled toward the popcorn line. "Do you want some popcorn?"   
'Not really, you?" Ally asked.   
"Na," Emily said. "Let's just go."   
The girls went into the theater and found seats, wheelchair accessible.   
  
Back at the Hansen house Joanie and Syd are on the second video of Titanic.   
"Syd the pain medication isn't working," Joanie wined.   
"Just give it time," Syd said calmly.   
"I've given it all afternoon, isn't that time enough?" Joanie snapped.   
"Just give it a few more minutes," Syd said.   
Joanie sighed. "Fine."   
  
At the theater the girls sat and watched the movie. After it was over they decided to go get ice cream.   
"I love Broosters Ice Cream," Emily said.   
"I know me too," Ally said as she wheeled Emily out of the theater.   
"I'm sorry you have a best friend in a wheelchair. You probably hate pushing me around," Emily said.   
"I don't hate you and I don't mind pushing you around," Ally said. "Now let's go get some of that good ice cream."   
Emily smiled. "You got it."   
The girls go up to Broosters and order. Ally gets a double hot fudge Sunday and Emily gets Cookies N' Cream. They are eating their ice cream when the guy from the theater comes up to them.   
"So Lil how did you like the movie?" Carson asked.   
"It was OK," Emily said. She whispered to Ally. "He thinks I'm my twin. What should I do?"   
"He's cute, just play along," Ally said smiling.   
Emily turned around. "Yeah, it was good."   
"Do you want to go crusing around town like old times? Remember when we went to that doctor's clinic and you jumped through that window, man that was something huh?"   
"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.   
"You probably don't remember that. Well, once that Dr. Hansen took you under her wing you probably didn't do stuff like that huh?"   
Emily was starting to catch on. The reason Carson knew about Syd was because Lilly had tricked Syd into thinking she needed help and then had taken her keys in order to steal.   
"So what do you say? You and your friend want to hang out with me?" Carson asked.   
"We have to talk it over first," Emily said. She and Ally went out of earshot.   
"Well, what do you want to do?" Ally asked. "He's cute."   
"Ally we can't hang around him he's bad news," Emily said. "He used to hang around my sister."   
"Your long lost twin that died last year?" Ally asked.   
"Yeah, that's him," Emily said. "Syd told me everything. He's the one who pushed her through the window at the clinic."   
"But he's cute," Ally wined.   
"No," Emily said sternly. "He's trouble and I don't want Syd mad at me."   
"OK fine," Ally said.   
"You guys coming or what?" Carson asked.   
"Maybe some other time," Emily said sweetly. "We really should be going." Emily wheeled away from him with Ally following.   
"Hey Lilly why are you in that wheelchair?" Carson asked,   
"Well when I flew through the window I kind of hit the ground really hard," Emily lied.   
"Oh, sorry," Carson said.   
"Yeah, you should be sorry since you were the one that threw me through it," Emily said and wheeled away.   
"Smooth move," Ally said as she dialed Laura's number.   
"Thanks, he was really staring to freak me out," Emily said.   
"Hello?" Laura said.   
"Hey, it's us we're ready to come home. The clinic isn't to far from here why don't you just pick us up there?"   
"OK, be there in a few minutes," Laura said and hung up.   
"She's going to meet us at the clinic," Ally said.   
"Well let's go," Emily said and wheeled toward the clinic.   
  
When they got there they saw Carson.   
"What's he doing here?" Emily asked.   
"I have no idea," Ally said. "That guy is creeping me out."   
Then Carson came over to the girls. "Well, you decided to help after all?"   
"No, we're waiting for someone," Emily said.   
"Want to help?" Carson asked.   
Emily shook her head, this guy would not take no for an answer. "No, thanks."   
"Ok, see you around then," Carson said. "You're really changed Lilly."   
Emily gave him a look and he backed away. The girls saw him break into the clinic.   
"We need to call the police," Ally said.   
"We need to follow him," Emily said. "Try to stop him."   
"Why don't we let the police do that?" Ally asked as she followed Emily inside.   
"Because he'll be long gone by then." Emily wheeled toward the clinic entrance in hopes of stopping Carson before he did anything stupid.   
  
Back at the Hansen house Joanie and Syd were finishing the last few minutes of Titanic.   
"Syd my back is still killing me," Joanie moaned. "I haven't moved from this spot all afternoon."   
Syd checked her watch. "You took that pain medication over four hours ago. Has the pain not let up any?"   
Joanie nodded. "No."   
OK I'll run down to the clinic and see if I can find something stronger," Syd said.   
"Thanks," Joanie said.   
"Not a problem. I need some exercise anyway," Syd said and headed for the door.   
  
When Syd got to the clinic she went in and headed for the office. She went toward her desk and opened the drawer. Then she heard a sound coming from the far end of the clinic. Syd walked around, then she noticed that the door to the medicine cabinet had been left open. Syd immediately went back to her office to call the police. Memories ran through her mind when Lilly had been doing the same thing and then had flown through a glass stain window, she hoped this person wasn't going to do the same.   
"Providence police department," the person on the other end of the line said.   
"This is Dr. Sydney Hansen from St. Claire's family clinic someone has broken into the clinic," Syd said and waited for any information.   
  
Emily's heart pounded as she watched Carson try to find a way out without being caught. She had thought she'd heard a noise but couldn't be sure.   
"This was a mistake, what were you thinking?" Ally hissed into Emily's ear.   
"He knew Lilly, and I had to see what he was up to. I didn't know it was going to be this," Emily hissed back.   
"Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to think," Carson snapped.   
"Just don't do anything stupid," Emily said trying to act as if she was talking about. Emily didn't know much about Lilly's past but she did know that Lilly had done some stupid stuff. Syd had told her that Carson had pushed Lilly through a stain-glassed window and then had fled, leaving her injured. "You're not going to push me through a window again are you/"  
"Will you just be quiet," Carson snapped quietly.   
Emily sighed and looked at Ally who had a frightened look on her face. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this."   
"Its ok. Actually it's kind of cool," Ally said. "It's creepy."   
Then they heard sirens.   
"Great, now we're going to get busted," Carson said. The group was in a closet looking for supplies. "Got any way out of here Lilly?"   
"No," Emily said. "Let's just get one thing straight buddy, I'm not Lilly, I'm Emily, her twin," Emily said. "So there for I'm not going to bail you out like Lilly did. Sorry Carson but you're on your own for this one." Emily wheeled out of the room. She could hear a door open and knew the police were in the building.   
  
"Where are they?" an officer asked as Syd opened the door.   
"I'm not sure," Syd said. "At least they haven't tried to escape through a window. I think I heard them near the office but I'm not sure."   
The police go to where Syd pointed. They knock on doors trying to determine where the suspects are. Syd had no idea that Emily and Ally are two of them.   
"Put your hands up and step out of the room," the officer calls.   
Emily and Ally look at each other.   
"I'm so sorry," Emily said. "You can hate me if you want."   
"I don't hate you but I am going to hate you if I get put in jail along with him," Ally said pointing at Carson.   
"I'm trying to think," Carson said. "Is there a way out of this room?"   
"No," Emily said. " and you're not pushing me through any windows buddy. Why don't you just come clean?"   
Carson gave her an evil stare.   
Then the door opens and the police officers walk in.   
"Here we go," Ally said.   
  
"We found them," an officer said. "They were trapped in a closet. Funny thing though, I didn't think kids in wheelchairs could get into closets."   
Syd followed the officer to where the intruders were and was shocked to find Emily and Ally there, looking frightened and scared.   
"Syd it's all my fault," Emily said. "He kept calling me Lilly. I was trying to stop him, I was ganna call the police but he wouldn't let me."   
Syd couldn't believe it, it was Carson, the one who had pushed Lilly through the glass stained window. "It's OK Emily."   
The officer's hand cuffed Carson and led him away.   
"Since the girls were only trying to stop him they won't be charged but make sure nothing like this happens again," the officer told Emily and Ally.   
"It won't," the girls said in unison.   
"Trust me on that one," Emily said.   
Syd wheeled Emily out of the clinic and Ally followed.   
"Syd I understand if you want to hate me," Emily said.   
"Emily I don't hate you," Syd said. "You were very brave. Carson could have had a gun."   
"We thought he was wacko, he kept calling me Lilly," Emily said. "It was freaky."   
Syd helped Emily into the car and Ally got in after her.   
"I'm just glad both of you are safe," Syd said. "So you were going to call the police?"   
"Yeah, we were," Emily said. "Honest!"   
  
When the girls got back to the Hansen house they called Laura and explained what had happened.   
"So you really broke into the clinic?" Joanie asked. Joanie was still on the couch in pain from her back injury.   
"I didn't break in, I followed," Emily said, trying to defend herself. "I was trying to help."   
"We know you were sweetie," Syd said. "Just don't do something like that again OK?"   
"I won't, promise," Emily said. She hugged Syd and turned to Joanie. "Joanie how are you feeling?"   
"Uh, not good," Joanie said. "I don't think I'll be moving from this spot for a while."   
"Sorry Joanie," Emily said.   
"Jeez," Ally said. "Well I guess Laura wants me home."   
"Bye," Emily said. "Ally I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this."   
"Its OK, it was fun," Ally said. She hugged Emily and headed home.   
  
The next morning Syd was lying in bed deciding whether or not go get up or not when her cell phone rang.   
"Syd!" Emily called. "Its for you."   
Syd sighed and sat up. "Thanks."   
Emily handed Syd the phone.   
Syd put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"   
"Syd, you need to get down to the hospital. Its Lindsey, she's taken a turn for the worst," Lynn said.   
"I'll be right there," Syd said. She hung up and dressed quickly. After dressing Syd went into the house to find Joanie and Jim in the kitchen.   
"Syd! I thought you were sleeping in?" Joanie asked.   
"Lynn just called, Lindsey's not doing so good," Syd said. "I gatta go, bye." Syd races out the door before anyone has time to respond.   
  
When Syd reached the hospital she immediately went to Lindsey's room.   
"Lynn!" Syd said running up to her. "What happened?"   
"She's throwing up non stop and she can't keep anything down," Lynn said.   
"It's from the chemo," Syd said. She walked into Lindsey's room and saw Lindsey on the bed, looking pale and sickly.   
"Hi Dr. Hansen," Lindsey said weakly. "I told Lynn to call you."   
Syd sat down beside Lindsey's bed and took her hand. "Is there something you want to talk about?"   
Lindsey looked away. "I don't want to die Dr. Hansen."   
Syd didn't know what to say but tried to give the best answer she could. "Well hopefully that won't happen."   
Lindsey wiped a tear from her eye. "Promise me that if I do die that you'll make sure my mom is ok, and Katie."   
"Of course," Syd said. She sighed, this was going to be a tough case to deal with.   
  
When Syd got home a few hours later she found Emily and Joanie in the kitchen with Hannah.   
"Hey, everything OK?" Joanie asked. "You left in a rush?"   
"Is Lindsey OK?" Emily asked, concerned.   
"She's having a tough time right now. I'd take you to meet her but she's very sick," Syd said sitting down at the table. "So, what's up?"   
"Nothing," Emily said. "I'm still trying to let what happened last night sink in. I didn't sleep at all."   
"I noticed," Syd said. "You were talking in your sleep."   
"Sorry," Emily said smiling.   
"Oh Syd used to do it all the time," Joanie said. "I kicked her several times to make her stop when we were little."   
"I do not," Syd said. She gave Joanie a stern look.   
"Just stating a fact," Joanie said. She picked up Hannah from her high chair and grabbed her keys and diaper bag.   
"Where are you going?" Syd asked.   
"Out," Joanie said. "Be back in five." Joanie slammed the door before Syd or Emily had time to question her.   
"What was that all about?" Emily asked turning to Syd.   
"I have no idea," Syd said. "Do you want to go over to the hospital later the afternoon and meet Lindsey?"   
"Yeah, I would love to," Emily said excitedly. "Can we go to the park later?"   
"Sure, what for?" Syd asked. She got up from the table and went over to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
"I want to maybe go watch Ally's game."   
"Ally has a game today?" Syd asked.   
"Yep, a soccer game. She just started playing soccer a couple of weeks ago," Emily said.   
"I figured she'd want to rest after last night," Syd said sitting down beside Emily at the table, coffee in hand.   
"So did I but apparently she wanted to go to the game," Emily said.   
"What time does the game start?"   
"At two," Emily said. "It should probably last until around four or so."   
"Great!"   
  
That afternoon Syd took Emily to the hospital to meet Lindsey.   
"Dr. Hansen, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked when Syd entered the room.   
"I have someone who wants to meet you," Syd said. She motioned for Emily to come into the room. "Lindsey, this is Emily, my foster child."   
"Hi," Emily said shaking hands with Emily.   
"Hi yourself," Lindsey joked. "Thanks for taking care of my cousin."   
Emily smiled. "She was a joy to have around. Hey, maybe once you get out of here we could do something together?"   
"Yeah," Lindsey said. "As soon as I stop looking like a freak. I'm already starting to lose some of my hair and it hasn't even been one session yet."   
"But that doesn't matter," Emily said. "I think you're pretty.   
Lindsey smiled. "Thanks!"   
  
Later that night Syd was sitting in the living room when Jim came into the room.   
"Hi sweetie," Jim said sitting on the couch beside Syd.   
"Hi," Syd said. "Where are Emily and Joanie."   
"They went to get ice cream," Jim said. "Is something wrong?"  
Syd sighed. "Well...... I don't really know. I took Emily to see Lindsey and they got along great but there's something missing."   
Jim looked at Syd with a questionable look on his face. "Like what?"   
"I don't know," Syd said leaning her head against her father's shoulder. "Lindsey seemed like she needed a friend her own age. She's far away from home and her friends and I guess I was thinking that Emily could provide that friendship for her."   
"Well you have to let Emily and Lindsey make their own friendship, you can't push it."   
Syd sighed. "I know."   
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Helping A Friend Part 2

Helping A Friend Part 2  
  
I hope you have liked the story so far. Please read and review.   
  
Syd laid down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Thiings had been spinning out of control lately and Syd was ready for things to calm dwon. Syd soon fell into a much needed sleep.   
"Syd, wake up dear," Lynda said shaking Syd awake.   
Syd sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What mother?"   
"Lindsey is going to need more then your help and I think Emily would be the perfect thing for her."   
"Maybe but Joanie said not to push their friendship, let them become friends on their own time." Syd sighed and laid back down.   
"OK dear but don't come crawling back to me when Lindsey starts rebelling against chemo and ends up being my roommate."   
"Mom!" Syd screamed but Lynda was already gone.   
  
"Syd, Syd," Joanie said shaking her awake.   
Syd sat up, startled. "What?"   
"I just wanted to tell you that we're back," Joanie said. "We got your favorite, Cookies N' Cream."   
Syd smiled and followed Joanie into the kitchen where Emily was already eating hers.   
"Couldn't you have waited?" Joanie asked. "Geez."   
"Sorry," Emily said with her mouth full. She swollowed. "Its just so good."   
Syd grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a bite. Then Fearless came into the room looking like he wanted some.   
"No ice cream for you boy," Jim said coming into the room. He sat down at the table. "Syd, I just got off the phone with the hospital. They said Lindsey has gotten worse."   
Syd couldn't believe it, she was doing so well. "She's only been on chemo three days. How can they say she's not getting well." Syd put down her ice cream and grabbed her coat. She raced out the door and toward the hospital. She had to see what was going on and save Lindsey's life.   
  
  
When Syd reached the hospital she found Dr. Talbert in Lindsey's room.   
"Dr. Talbert?" Syd said. she was angry but didn't want to show it in front of Lindsey who looked pale and sick on the bed. "Can we speak privately for a mpment?"   
dr. Talbert led the way outside. "Is there something you needed? I'm with a patient right now."   
"That little girl in there happens to be a friend of mine. How could you tell her that she's getting worse when she's only been on chemo for three days? You're scaring her half to death and putting stuff in her head that may not be true."   
"Dr. Hansen I've seen her test results and the chemo isn't working. She's in an advanced stage. Now if we would have gotten this earlier then the chemo would be helping. I'm sorry, there's nothing i can do. Now if you'll excuse me Dr. Hansen I have a patient to get back to."   
Syd sighed in frustration and anger. she coudn't believe that someone would scare the heck out of a child who was scared already. Syd walked around the hospital, trying to clear her head. It had been a stressful couple of days and Syd was ready for a break.   
"Dr Hansen?" Syd heard someone say.   
Syd turned around to fnd Katie standing behind her, a sad look on her face.   
"Hi sweeite," Syd said. "Are you lost?"   
"Is my sister gonna die?" Katie asked, tears rolling down her tiny cheeks.   
"I don't know sweetie," Syd said. She bent down to Katie's level. "I thought she was your cousin?"   
"We like to think of each other as sisters," Katie said. She smiled and wiped her tears a way. "Is she gonna be with my mommy?"   
"Let's hope not but if she is then you can talk to both of them any time you want." Syd hugged the girl and led her back to Lindsey's room.   
"Katie, there you are," Lynn said taking her daughter's hand. She turned to Syd. "Thank you Dr. Hansen for all you've done."   
Syd smiled as she watched Katie and Lynn go into Lindsey's room. She headed for the door to go home. It had been an eventful day and Syd was ready to go home and be with her family. When she reached home she found Emily, Jim, Joanie, and Hannah in the kitchen, where she'd left them last night.   
"Well, the doctor finally returns," Joanie joked when Syd came into the house.   
Syd gave Joanie and annoyed look. "Funny." Syd sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "Emily i have something to tell you."   
Emily looked up. "What? Is somethng wrong?"   
Syd sighed, not wanting to break the horrible news. "I'm afraid the chemo is not working for Lindsey. Her condition is in an advanced stage and the chemo isn't working. I'm afraid Lindsey is going to die."   
Emily couldn't believe it. "Is there any hope?"   
"We can start her on radiation but that's going to be a long time. I'm going to take over the case and keep her on chemo."   
Emily smiled. "Great!"  
Syd smiled. "well I'm going to go take a well deserved nap." Syd got up and headed for the guesthouse. She laid down on the bed and was soon asleep.   
  
"You done good Syd," Lynda said appearing beside her.   
Syd sat up and smiled at her mother. "yeah, and it feels good."   
"Lindsey is going to get her life back thanks to you." Lynda patted her daughter on the shoulder and disappeared.   
  
  
Syd awoke laughing, as she did sometimes when she had a strange or short dream. She sighed and laid back down, then Emily wheeled into the room, talking on the phone.   
"Hey I gotta go, call you later," Emily said and hung up. She noticed Syd in bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."   
Syd stretched. "you didn't. Who were you talking to?"   
"Ally," Emily said. "She invited me to her youth group on Sunday."   
Syd at up. "That's great! That should be fun."   
Emily wheeled over to the computer and turned it on. "Yeah, it should be. I'm looking forward to it."   
Syd nodded and laid back down. Then her beeper went off and she sighed. Syd reached for it and saw that it was the hospital. She sat up quickly and quickly put on her shoes.   
"Something wrong?" Emily asked turning around.   
"There's an emergency at the hospital," Syd said grabbing her purse.   
"Is it Lindsey?"   
Syd nodded. "I'm afraid so."   
  
  
I know that this was short but I will continue later. Hope you enjoy my other stories as well.   
  
providencelover  



	3. Helping A Friend Part 3

Helping A Friend Part 3  
  
By Providence lover  
  
Summery: The continuation to the series. Hope you enjoy. I'm doing it in script format this time.   
  
Helping A friend Part 3  
  
At the Rhode Island Hospital:   
  
Syd rushes into Lindsey's room to find her doctor and Lynn beside her bed, Katie in a chair beside them.   
  
Syd: Dr. Talvert, what's going on?   
  
Dr. Talvert: Its bad Dr. Hansen, she's not going to make it through the night.   
  
Syd sighs and goes over to Lindsey who is sleeping peacefully.   
  
Syd: Dr. Talvert may I please see you outside for a moment?   
  
Syd and Dr. Talvert go outside in the hall.   
  
Syd: (angry and almost crying) How could you? You know good and well that if she stays on chemo she can fight this thing.   
  
Dr. Talvert: (in a defensive voice) Dr. Hansen, like I said before, she's too far gone. She won't make it through the night.   
  
Syd: Give me one week, let her stay on chemo and you will see that it will work.   
  
Dr. Talvert looks skeptical but finally gives in.   
  
Dr. Talvert: This had better work Dr. Hansen, if it doesn't I'm holding you personally responsible.   
  
Syd smiles and goes back into Lindsey's room.   
  
Syd: (to Lynn) I'm going to put her back on the chemo.   
  
Syd goes over to Lindsey and rubs her head.   
  
Syd: Just hang in there sweet heart, everything is going to be OK.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie is in the kitchen with Hannah. Emily is at the table typing on Syd's laptop.   
  
Joanie: Hey Em what's going on over there?   
  
Emily: Finishing a paper for English. A report on The Diary Of Anne Frank.   
  
Joanie: (stirring salad) I remember reading that book, its pretty good.   
  
Emily nods, not looking up from her work.   
  
Emily: Yea, it was good. Its due tomorrow so I have to get it done. I'm gonna call Ally afterward. Did you know there's a movie coming on about it?   
  
Joanie: Yea, I saw the previews for that this morning. Want to watch it?   
  
Emily: Sure! It will help me to get to know her a little better. Where's Syd by the way, she's been gone for hours.   
  
Joanie: Off playing doctor, she'll be home soon, hopefully.   
  
Then Hannah starts getting fussy.   
  
Hannah: I hungry mommy.   
  
Joanie: I know bug, dinner will be ready soon, K?   
  
Hannah lays her little head down on her high chair and is soon asleep.   
  
Emily looks at Hannah and laughs.   
  
Emily: That went well.   
  
Joanie sighs and washes her hands.   
  
Joanie: Guess I'd better put her to bed huh?   
  
Emily: Good idea.   
  
Then they hear a clap of thunder.   
  
Emily: Great, just what we need, another storm.   
  
Joanie laughs and picks up a sleeping Hannah.   
  
Joanie: I'll be right back.   
  
Emily nods and Joanie carries Hannah upstairs. She is going into Hannah's room when she runs into her father.   
  
Joanie: Hi dad.   
  
Jim: HI sweetie. Hannah asleep already?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, she'll probably wake up hungry later though.   
  
JIm: Well I'll see you downstairs.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her crib and closes the door softly behind her.   
  
At Rhode Island hospital:   
  
Syd is sitting beside Lindsey's bed waiting for her to wake up.   
  
Lynda: (appearing beside Syd) She's going to be fine Syd.   
  
Syd looks at her mother.   
  
Syd: I hope so.   
  
Lynda: I'm proud of you dear.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom. I just felt like she needed to be given a second chance at life.   
  
Lynda: You haven't changed one bit Syd. Everyone is still calling you Dr. Hansen. That's all I hear, Dr. Hansen, Dr. Hansen, Dr. Hansen......  
  
Lindsey: Dr. Hansen? Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd wakes up and finds Lindsey awake staring at her.   
  
Syd: Hi. How are you feeling?   
  
Lindsey sighs.   
  
Lindsey: NOt great.   
  
Syd: Well you'll be a little sick tomorrow from the chemo but it won't last long.   
  
Lindsey gives Syd a questioning look.   
  
Lindsey: I thought I was so far along it wasn't working.   
  
Syd: Well we're putting you back on it. Don't worry, you'll be fine in no time.   
  
Lindsey smiles and hugs Syd.   
  
At the Hansen House:   
  
Joanie and Emily are in the living room getting ready to watch The Diary Of Anne Frank. They have just finished dinner.   
  
Emily: I hope Syd gets home OK.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry she will.   
  
Emily nods and turns back to the screen where the movie has started.   
  
Joanie: Are you taping it?   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Emily: Yep.   
  
Then they hear the back door slam and Syd comes into the room soaking wet.   
  
Syd: Whew! It's pouring out there. What's going on guys?   
  
Emily: We're watching The Diary Of Anne Frank.   
  
Syd sits down on the couch beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: Great. Where's Dad and Robbie?   
  
Joanie: Dad is downstairs and Robbie is still at O'Neils.   
  
Syd nods and starts watching the movie with Emily and Joanie. She thinks about Lindsey and is glad that Lindsey is going to be OK.   
  
Emily: How's Lindsey?   
  
Syd: She's going to be ok.   
  
Emily: Great!  
  
Syd nods and smiles, glad that she did something right.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
This is th end unless i get a lot of reviews telling me to finish. If I get requests to finish it I will be otherwise this story is finished.I hope you liked it.   
  
Providencelover.   
  



End file.
